User talk:Franciacorta
Hussie’s snide comment in the commentary of a f*cking homestuck book does not confirm nor deny if two 13 year olds were “matesprits.” Him saying “something happened” could literally mean anything from they legitimately crushed on each other in this timeline to a simple kiss. YOU personally interpreting they were matesprits from that is not explicitly canon. Besides if we went off of every minuscule detail Andrew Hussie joked about or said with a huge grain of salt or simply said with a wink wink nudge nudge to certain fans in ancient forums and q&a’s like it was HOMESTUCK LAW, this wiki would be a freak show of contradictions and misinformation. So why don’t you calm down and think about the difference between your headcanon and something that’s actually canon 15:12, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Crikey. Seems like the concept of "chill" is not something everyone is inherently born with. Oh well, on y va: Up until now, we have taken pretty much absolutely every, every little author note that Hussie wrote in those tomes, as canon. And yet, this is the one, single "comment" even those on Reddit have been warring about. Just this single one. Everything else gets a pass, except this tidbit. The excuses range from it being "obvious hussnasty sarcasm" (Does it look like sarcasm to you? The wording appeard to be very much deadpan.), to "it could've meant anything" (It has already been said in-story that they "ironically" crushed on each other for a longer time prior to the start of the game, alongside more "snide comments" from Hussie mentioning it. And yet, for whatever reason, he now decides to additionally say that "something happened" between them at the very time they actually met each other.), to just flat-out refusing to accept it as canon, no further justification given. For your information, while I can't claim I've read the entire wiki (A thousand pages, anon dearest. A thousand pages.), I actually have found multiple times where exactly what you detailed was done: tidbits buried in the carcasses of livejournal and other websites were added to the actual pages, only annotated as jokes if they were the most obvious ones conceivable. And yet, somehow, it didn't result in the wiki imploding into an informational singularity of contradiction and misinformation. Debate me all you want. I shall welcome you with biscuits and Earl Gray, and then we can engage in fierce battle over canonicity, or hold a slam poetry session over how serious Hussie has ever been about anything. But at the end of it all, I don't think it's necessary. I can already sense exactly why you do not wish for such information to be added. And it is not out of any altruism for the conciseness of the wiki. But I'll be a good sport. I shall refrain from adding the information back for a fourth time, until a proper course of action can be determined. Glory to Aurora. Franciacorta (talk) 12:27, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Look dude I get where you’re coming from. But be honest, you can’t just say they were “matesprits” from a comment like that. It’s extremely ambiguous, there is borderline nothing in the comic itself to support it, and anything ppl link to support it either is or borders on fan theory. Until Hussie personally says “yeah they dated” outright then it’s nothing and nothing more then open ended. 22:36, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Fair enough. Though, something makes me feel like Hussie will outright stop communicating with the fandom from now on. Either way, let's leave it blank for now. Glad we could settle this. Franciacorta (talk) 12:10, July 12, 2019 (UTC)